Mitra (Romano)
thumb|300px|Mitra matando al toro, siglo II d.C. Museo Británico.Mitra es un dios romano del Sol originado a partir del dios persa del mismo nombre. La religión mistérica que lo adoraba se llamaba mitraísmo o misterios de Mitra, siendo practicada entre los siglos I-IV d.C., especialmente entre los soldados romanos. Etimología Su nombre en latín era Mithras, equivalente al griego Μίθρας''Charlton T. Lewis, Charles Short. A Latin Dictionary, siendo una forma de Mitra, un antiguo nombre persa - relación entendida por los eruditos mitraicos desde los días de Franz Cumont. Un ejemplo temprano de la forma griega del nombre está en la obra del siglo IV a.C. de Jenofonte, la Ciropedia, una biografía del rey persa Ciro el grande.Xenophon, Cyropaedia 7.5.53. Cited in Henry George Liddell and Robert Scott, A Greek-English Lexicon La forma exacta de la palabra latina o griega clásica varia debido a un proceso gramatical de declinación. Hay pruebas arqueológicas de que los adoradores latinos escribían la forma nominativa del nombre del dios como Mithras. Sin embargo, en el texto griego de Porfirio De Abstinentia («Περὶ ἀποχῆς ἐμψύχων»), hay referencias a las historias actualmente perdidas de los misterios mitraicos de Eubulo y Palas, cuya redacción sugiere que estos autores trataron el nombre "Mithra" como una palabra extranjera indeclinable. . p. 160: “La forma nominativa occidental típica del nombre de Mithras en los misterio terminaba en "-s", como podemos ver de una dedicatoria auténtica en nominativo, recortada sobre la dedicatoria a Sarapis (463, Terma de Caracalla), y de errores gramaticales ocasionales tales como deo inviato Metras (1443). Pero es probable que Eubulo y Palas al menos usaran el nombre como indeclinable (ap. Porphyry, De abstinentia II.56 and IV.16).” Los nombres de deidades relacionadas en otros idiomas son: *Mitra en sánscrito (मित्रः), nombre de un dios adorado en el Rigveda.E.g. in Rig Veda 3, Hymn 59 En sánscrito, mitra significa "amigo" o "amistad". *La forma mi-it-ra-, encontrada en un tratado de paz inscrito entre los hititas y el reino de Mitanni en torno al 1400 a.C. pp. 301-317. Se cree que Mitra iraní y el Mitra indio provienen de la palabra indo-iraní que significa "contrato, acuerdo, alianza". (accessed April 2011) Los historiadores modernos tienen distintas opiniones sobre si estos nombres se refieren o no al mismo dios. John R. Hinnells ha escrito que Mitra es una sola deidad adorada en varias religiones distintas. Por otra parte, David Ulansey considera al Mitra que asesina al toro un nuevo dios que comenzó a ser adorado en el siglo I a.C. a quien se le aplicó un nombre antiguo. Mary Boyce, investigadora de antiguas religiones iraníes, escribe que incluso el mitraísmo del imperio romano parecen tener menos contenido iraní del que los historiadores creían,, aunque "como sugiere por sí solo el nombre Mitra, este contenido era de cierta importancia". Iconografía thumb|Relieve de la tauroctonía de Neuenheim cerca de Heidelberg, dividida en escenas de la vida de Mitra. Mucho de lo que se conoce sobre el culto de Mitra se debe solo a los relieves y esculturas. Han existido muchos intentos de interpretar este material. La adoración de Mitra en el imperio romano se caracterizó por las imágenes del dios matando a un toro. Se pueden encontrar otras imágenes de Mitra en los templos romanos, como por ejemplo Mitras comiendo con Sol, y representaciones del nacimiento de Mitra de una roca. Pero la imagen del asesinato del toro (tauroctonía) siempre es el nicho principal. Las fuentes textuales para la reconstrucción de la teología tras la iconografía son muy poco comunes.Clauss, M. The Roman cult of Mithras, p. xxi: "we possess virtually no theological statements either by Mithraists themselves or by other writers." thumb|Tauroctonía del museo Kunsthistorisches La práctica de mostrar al dios matando a un toro parece ser específica del mitraísmo romano. Según David Ulansey, este es "quizás el ejemplo más importante" de la diferencia evidente entre las tradiciones iraníes y romanas: "...no hay pruebas de que el dios iraní Mitra tuviera nada que ver con matar un toro." Tauroctonía thumb|Relieve mitraico con dos caras de Roma. Siglos II-III d.C. Museo del Louvre. En todo Mitreo, la pieza principal era una representación de Mitra matando al toro sagrado, llamada la tauroctonía.David Ulansey, The origins of the Mithraic mysteries, p. 6: "Aunque la iconografía del culto variaba mucho de un templo a otro, hay un elemento común de la iconografía del templo que estaba presente en la misma forma en todo mitreo y que, por otra parte, era claramente de mayor importancia a la ideología del culto; la llamada tauroctonía, o escena del asesinato del toro, en la que el dios Mitra, acompañado por una serie de figuras, es representado matando al toro." La imagen puede ser un relieve o escultura, y los detalles secundarios pueden estar presentes u omitidos. La pieza central es mitra vestida con ropa anatolia y el gorro frigio; está arrodillado en el toro exhaustoClauss, M., The Roman cult of Mithras, p. 77., sosteniéndolo por los orificios nasales con su mano izquierda y apuñalándolo con la derecha. Mientras lo hace, mira sobre su hombro hacia la figura de Sol. Un perro y una serpiente se dirigen hacia la sangre. Un escorpión ataca los genitales del toro. Un cuervo está volando alrededor o está sentado en el toro. Se ven tres espigas de trigo saliendo de la cola del toro, a veces de la herida. El toro solía ser blanco. El toro se sienta en el toro de una manera poco natural con su pierna derecha apretando la pezuña y la pierna izquierda flexionada y descansando en la espalda o flanco del toro. Los dos portadores de antorchas están a cada lado, vestidos como Mitra, Cautes con su antorcha apuntando hacia arriba y Cautopates con su antorcha apuntando hacia abajo.Clauss, M. The Roman cult of Mithras, p.98–9. An image search for "tauroctony" will show many examples of the variations. A veces Cautes y Cautopates llevan cayados de pastor en vez de antorchas.J. R. Hinnells, "The Iconography of Cautes and Cautopates: the Data," Journal of Mithraic Studies 1, 1976, pp. 36–67. Ver también William W. Malandra, Cautes and Cautopates Encyclopedia Iranica article. El suceso toma lugar en una caverna, en la que Mitra ha llevado el toro tras cazarlo, montarlo y superar su fuerza.Clauss, M., The Roman cult of Mithras, p. 74. A veces la caverna está rodeada por un círculo en el que aparecen los doce signos del zodiaco. Fuera de la caverna, arriba a la izquierda, está Sol, con su corona ardiente, a veces llevando una cuádriga. A veces un rayo de luz desciende para tocar a Mitra. Arriba a la derecha está Luna, con su Luna creciente, quien puede ser representada conduciendo una biga.L'Ecole Initiative: Alison Griffith, 1996. "Mithraism" En algunas representaciones, la tauroctonía central está enmarcada por una serie de escenas auxiliares a la izquierda, arriba y derecha, ilustrando sucesos de la narrativa de Mitra; Mitra naciendo de una roca, el milagro del agua, la caza y monta del toro, conociendo a Sol que se arrodilla ante él, estrechando la mano con Sol y compartiendo la comida con partes de toro con él, y ascendiendo a los cielos en un carro. En algunos casos, como en el caso del icono de estuco del mitreo de Santa Prisca, el dios es mostrado heroicamente desnudo. Algunos de estos relieves fueron construidos para que pudieran ser girados en un eje. En el lado trasero hay otra escena más elaborada de un festín. Esto indica que la escena del asesinato del toro fue usada en la primera parte de la celebración, entonces se giraba el relieve, y la segunda escena se usaba en la segunda parte de la celebración. Aparte del principal icono de culto, se han encontrado varias tauroctonías secundarias, y algunas versiones portátiles, probablemente para la devoción privada. Banquete La segunda escena más importante tras la tauroctonía en el arte mitraico es la llamada escena del banquete.Beck, Roger, "In the Place of the Lion: Mithras in the Tauroctony" in Beck on Mithraism: collected works with new essays" (2004), p. 286-287. La escena del banquete muestra a Mitra y al dios Sol comiendo en la piel del toro sacrificado. En la escena del banquete en el relieve de Fiano Romano, uno de los portadores de antorchas señala con el caduceo hacia la base de un altar, donde parece arder una llama. Robert Turcan ha argumentado que dado que el caduceo es un atributo de Mercurio, y el Mercurio mitológico se muestra como un psicopompo, la presencia de las llamas en la escena se refiere al viaje de las almas humanas y la expresión de la doctrina mitraica al respecto. Turcan también relaciona este suceso a la tauroctonía: la sangre del toro asesinado ha empapado el suelo en la base del altar, y de la sangre las almas arden en llamas por el caduceo. , p. 27-28. Nacimiento de una roca thumb|Mitra saliendo de la roca (Museo de Historia Nacional de Rumanía). Mitra es mostrado naciendo de una roca. Se le muestra emergiendo de una roca, ya en su juventud, con una daga en una mano y una antorcha en la otra. Está desnudo, erecto con sus piernas juntas, y vistiendo un gorro frigio. thumb|Mitra naciendo de la roca (mármol) (180–192 d.C.), de la zona de S. Stefano Rotondo, Roma. Sin embargo, hay variaciones. A veces se le muestra saliendo de la roca como un niño, y en un ejemplo tiene un globo en una mano; a veces se ve un rayo. Hay representaciones en las que salen llamas de la roca y también del gorro de Mitra. Una estatua tiene la base perforada para que pudiera actuar como fuente, y la base de otra tenía la máscara del dios acuático. Algunas veces Mitra también tiene otras armas como arcos y flechas, y también hay animales como perros, serpientes, delfines, águilas, otras aves, león, cocodrilos, langostas y caracoles alrededor. En algunos relieves, hay una figura barbuda identificada como Océano, el dios del agua, y en algunas están los cuatro dioses del viento. Algunas veces Victoria, Luna, Sol y Saturno parecen tener una función. Saturno en particular suele verse entregándole la daga a Mitras para que pueda hacer sus grandes proezas. En algunas representaciones, también están presentes Cautes y Cautopates; algunas veces se les muestra como pastores. En algunas ocasiones, se ve un ánfora, y en unos pocos ejemplos muestra variaciones como un nacimiento de un huevo o un árbol. Algunas interpretaciones muestran que el nacimiento de Mitra se celebraba encendiendo antorchas o velas. Commodian, Instructiones 1.13: "The unconquered one was born from a rock, if he is regarded as a god." See also the image of "Mithras petra genetrix Terme", inset above. Figura con cabeza de león thumb|Dibujo del leontocefalino encontrado en el mitreo de C. Valerius Heracles e hijos, dedicado en el 190 d.C. en Ostia Antica, Italia (CIMRM 312) Uno de los rasgos más característicos de los misterios es la figura desnuda con cabeza de león que se suele encontrar en los templos mitraicos, nombrado por los expertos modernos con términos descriptivos como leontocefalino (con cabeza de león) o leontocéfalo (cabeza de león). Una serpiente (o dos, como el caduceo) se enroscan en él), con la cabeza de esta descansando en la cabeza de león. La boca del león suele estar abierta, dando una impresión terrorífica. Normalmente se le representa con cuatro alas, dos llaves (a veces una sola llave), y un cetro en su mano. A veces la figura está en pie sobre un globo inscrita con una cruz diagonal. En la figura mostrada aquí, las cuatro alas llevan los símbolos de las cuatro estaciones, y un rayo está grabado en el pecho. En la base de la estatua está el martillo y tenazas de Vulcano, el gallo y la vara de Mercurio. También se encuentra una variante apenas representada de la figura con cabeza humana.von Gall, Hubertus, "The Lion-headed and the Human-headed God in the Mithraic Mysteries," in Jacques Duchesne-Guillemin ed. Études mithriaques, 1978, pp. 511Cumont Franz, The Mysteries of Mithras, pp 105 Aunque prevalecen las figuras con cabeza animal en las representaciones mitológicas gnósticas y egipcias contemporáneas, no se encuentra un equivalente exacto a la figura leontocefalina mitraica. Gracias a las inscripciones dedicatorias se ha descifrado que el nombre de la figura era Arimanius (aunque no hay una prueba arqueológica muy fuerte), que es nominalmente el equivalente a Arimán, la figura demoniaca del panteón zoroástrico. Se sabe por las inscripciones que Arimanius fue un dios del culto mitraico (CIMRM 222 de Ostia, 369 de Roma, 1773 y 1775 de Pannonia).Jackson, Howard M., "The Meaning and Function of the Leontocephaline in Roman Mithraism" in Numen, Vol. 32, Fasc. 1 (Jul., 1985), pp. 17–45 Mientras algunos expertos identifican al hombre-león con Eón (o Zurvan, o Crono) otros aseguran que es Arimán. Hay también una especulación que se corresponde con la figura del demiurgo gnóstico Yaldabaoth (Ariel) . Aunque la identidad exacta de la figura es un tema de debate por los expertos, hay un amplio consenso en que se trata de un dios asociado con el tiempo y el cambio estacional.Beck, R., Beck on Mithraism, pp. 194 Un ocultista, D. J. Cooper, especula que la figura con cabeza de león no es un dios, sino que representa un estado espiritual por el nivel de "adepto", el grado Leo (león), del Mitraísmo. Referencias Categoría:Dioses Romanos Categoría:Dioses del sol